Service provider networks frequently provide multiple connections to a single customer network or customer edge device in order to provide redundancy in the event of a network failure. Unfortunately, a single failure in a link to the customer network or customer edge device can result in the flushing of customer MAC address information that is associated with customers that are unaffected by the failure. Consequently, a single failure can result in a flood of messages among provider edge devices that are forced to re-learn customer MAC information that was unnecessarily flushed. This flood of messages can overextend network resources.